


Сострадание

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), glassdust



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [21]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drama, Foot Fetish, Gen, Obsession, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdust/pseuds/glassdust
Summary: Следующий велениям своего естества без понимания подобен животному.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сострадание

Он всегда ходит босиком, поэтому видно, какие у него красивые ноги - небольшие ступни с высокими подъемами, аккуратные, как у женщины, светлые маленькие ногти безупречной округлой формы. Наверное, когда-то кожа на этих ступнях была чистой и нежной, такой же красивой, как они сами, но теперь они вместо кожи покрыты шрамами. Корявые стянутые рубцы ползут с подошв на подъемы, добираются почти до лодыжек, постепенно истончаясь, распадаясь на отдельные языки. Из-за твердых келоидных спаек пальцы его ног всегда держатся вместе, не раздвигаются при ходьбе, и эта удивительная черта свойственна только им. Больше ни у кого так не бывает.

Лоргар не должен поднимать глаза и встречаться с ним взглядом, пока не заслужил это право, поэтому часто разглядывает его ноги. С тех пор, как он узнал, что заключило их в сплошную оболочку из шрамов, смотреть почти физически больно, но прекратить Лоргар не в силах: в притягательности шрамов, легких узких ступней и изящно собранных вместе пальцев есть что-то противоестественное, граничащее с непристойным. А Несущий Слово, наверное, не замечает. Или делает вид, что не замечает.

Кроме него, днём босиком не ходит никто. От рассвета и до заката никто больше не может ступить босой ногой наземь. Только Лоргар, но Лоргар не смеет подражать ему при свидетелях. Стоя на помосте среди рабов, Лоргар может только смотреть, как он сходит по ступеням вниз, и красивые ступни погружаются в песок. Рядом морщится Найро: сейчас, в начале долгого полдня, Найро не смог бы приложить к этому песку ладонь и продержать дольше, чем пару мгновений. А он идет по горящему на солнце песку, ни на миг не меняясь в лице - туда, где полукругом стоят Отверженные с почтительно склоненными головами, где старейшина держит в руках чашу гостеприимства, одинаково священную для всей великой пустыни. Лоргар слышит, как все эти люди разом начинают дышать чуть реже. Наверное, многие из них тоже морщатся под скрывающими лица головными повязками. Их всех пугает то, как он идет по раскаленному песку босиком. Никто из них не сумел бы этого выдержать.

Несущий Слово не может принимать пищу из рук Отверженных, чтобы не быть оскверненным - но воду гостеприимства может, и он берет у старейшины чашу, чтобы сделать ритуальный глоток воды. Лоргар знает: потом эта чаша станет для племени бесценной реликвией, потому что Несущий Слово пил из нее. И все племя на поколения запомнит, каким истинный Несущий Слово должен быть.

Запомнит, каким был он.

Найро перестает смотреть, и Лоргар пихает его локтем в бок. Потому что скоро он начнет говорить. Весь мир затаит дыхание, когда он будет говорить, потому что его голос - его невозможный голос! - имеет непостижимую власть, он впитывается в души, согревает их и плавит, делает мягкими, будто воск, позабытый на солнце. Даже Найро, отвергающий его слова, не в силах не слушать его. Даже те, кто ненавидит его. Никто не может. И, кажется, все они даже не сознают, что именно делает с ними речь Несущего Слово. Лоргар сознает - и любуется им сознательно, не растекаясь расплавленной каплей, но все равно не в состоянии оторваться.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь он научится говорить хоть немного похоже. Когда-нибудь. Может быть.

А потом, после проповеди, Несущий Слово оставляет Аксату принимать просьбы и подарки Отверженных, поднимается по ступеням и уходит к себе, и на полу за ним темнеют кровавые следы. Лоргар смотрит на следы и знает, что будет наказан, если явится самовольно. Особенно в первые два часа, когда Несущего Слово не смеет тревожить даже Аксата. Но темные отпечатки ступней на полу стоят перед глазами, несмотря ни на какие доводы разума. Может быть, если как следует попросить… а порка - ну, подумаешь, порка. В первый раз, что ли.

\- Прочь, - ожидаемо слышит Лоргар в ответ на свой осторожный стук.

Но все равно приоткрывает дверь.

\- Я сказал - прочь, - повторяет Несущий Слово.

Он сидит на своей постели, поставив ноги на расстеленный на полу лоскут мягкой ткани. Рядом стоят несколько склянок с притертыми пробками, пустой таз для омываний и кувшин с водой. От воды сильно и горько пахнет травами, теплый, успокаивающий запах щекочет ноздри, когда Лоргар закрывает за собой дверь и опускается на колени.

\- Простите, наставник. Я приму наказание.

Покрытые шрамами ступни, кажется, едва касаются ткани, на которой стоят. Собранные вместе пальцы опеклись кровью и колючей коркой песчинок. Чтобы понять, что он чувствует, Лоргару пришлось наступить ногой в жаровню с углем - вот тогда Найро, увидев ожоги, запричитал, что шрамы останутся, как у Несущего Слово. А значит, и ощущения должны были быть примерно те же. Правда, у Лоргара ступня зажила ещё до конца стоянки, за несколько часов. Без единого шрама. И Несущий Слово даже не узнал, что он сделал. Зато Лоргар запомнил, чем мазал его ногу Найро. Круглый деревянный сосуд со снадобьем он прямо сейчас держал в руках, разглядывая ноги наставника, замершие на чистом лоскуте ткани.

\- Несомненно, - чуть смягчился голос наставника. - Что случилось? Надеюсь, это действительно не могло подождать.

Лоргар сглатывает комок в горле. Под пристальным взглядом Несущего Слово он всегда почему-то теряется. Все теряются. А он - больше всех, потому что вечно глупит, не в силах изучить и понять наставника, предсказывать его так же легко и верно, как остальных. Невозможно понять, что на самом деле он думает, что чувствует, на что обратит внимание и как поступит, в нем будто нет ничего, что так явно движет другими людьми, а есть что-то свое - огромное и темное, древнее, неохватное для того внутреннего чутья, которое так безотказно работает с прочими. Из-за этого даже лицо его, тонкокостное, острое, едва тронутое по векам строгими росчерками ранних морщин, делается будто без всякого возраста, и пока Найро как-то раз не сказал, что старше Несущего Слово почти вдвое, Лоргар не замечал этого.

Всегда одинаково надменная, его нечитаемость пугает всех, кроме Лоргара. Лоргара она завораживает. Как книга на неизвестном языке.

\- Я…

У него глаза такого цвета, как закат за песчаной бурей на самом своем исходе - почти лиловые, бесконечной глубины. Но Лоргару запрещено самовольно встречаться с ними взглядом, и он думает об этом каждую секунду, пока пытается найти слова: если разозлить наставника еще сильнее, он велит убираться за наказанием к Аксате и не будет даже смотреть, не то что не позволит остаться после.

Знает ли он, какие это разные вещи - порка от Аксаты и порка от него? Знает, наверное…

\- Ты, - опасно холодеет голос, умеющий быть целой вселенной, - помешал мне, нарушил мой приказ и ослушался двух прямых требований. Что еще?

\- Я хотел понять, что вы чувствуете, - выпалил Лоргар, не сводя взгляда с песчинок, прикипевших к бурым разводам крови над пальцами ног, там, где свежий ожог сегодня не затронул старые белесые шрамы. - И ходил босиком по песку весь прошлый долгий полдень, но ничего не произошло.

Несущий Слово не перебил, но… Эти последние слова оказались как пригоршня масла, выплеснутая в тлеющую жаровню: безмолвная вспышка гнева дохнула жаром, ощутимым почти физически. Лоргар зажмуривается. А потом слышит его голос, по-прежнему тихий и ровный, и мягкий, но в глубине весь полный этого ужасающего огня:

\- И ты пришел посмотреть, что происходит со мной? Убедиться в моей слабости?

\- Нет! Нет, наставник, я просто… просто потом я поставил ногу в угли, надеясь, что хоть так со мной будет то же, что и с вами, что и со всеми! И когда огонь обжег меня так же, как всех, Найро лечил меня вот этим.

Неуклюжую круглую посудину в его руках наставник видел, конечно же, с самого начала. Но Лоргар все равно протягивает ее перед собой на ладонях, простирая руки по полу в земном поклоне.

\- Не пошло и трёх часов, как от ожога не осталось следа.

Больше всего он боится опять заплакать невпопад. Ты пришел убедиться в моей слабости… это оказалось так внезапно - и так обидно, до боли, даже больнее, чем видеть кровавые следы на лестнице. Найро говорит, что у Несущего Слово душа похожа на его ноги. Что она окаменела до бесчувствия давным-давно, стала уродливой и мертвой, как все эти шрамы. Что шрамы, наверное, просто не чувствуют боли. Найро не верит, что Несущему Слово больно, когда его ноги горят в раскаленном песке.

Но Лоргар точно знает, что это не так. И ему невыносимо это знать.

\- То есть, по-твоему, я нуждаюсь в снадобье рабов? Это то, что ты понял в результате?

\- Я не знаю, - непослушными губами шепчет Лоргар, чувствуя, как угловатый комок в горле запирает дыхание.

Он опять зашел в тупик. Зашел сам. И наставник снова смотрит, как он барахтается в самом себе, приходя в отчаяние, пытаясь хотя бы объясниться так, чтобы объяснения имели какой-то смысл.

\- Это не вода и не пища, и не одежда, а значит, не осквернение, и я подумал, что… Я не знаю, наставник. Наоборот, я совсем перестал понимать. Зачем вы это делаете, ведь это же больно? Никто не верит, а я… мне почему-то так больно, когда я смотрю. Больнее, чем когда я сам наступил в огонь. Наверное, мне просто не дано понять, зачем, но... я просто хочу, чтобы вам не было больно. Я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста!

Несущий Слово терпеть не может его слезы. Сейчас он не видит их, но, наверное, угадывает по голосу, потому что голос дрожит. И все же Лоргар чувствует, как почему-то затихает, мало-помалу затаивается близкий огонь его гнева. А потом слышит шорох песчинок о дерево: наставник поднимается на ноги, прикипевший к ожогам песок отрывается от запекшейся корки, успевшей кое-где подсохнуть, и сыплется на пол, светлыми прерывистыми ореолами окружая кровавые отпечатки ступней.

\- С чего ты вообще взял, что мне нужна помощь? Тем более твоя?

Тень Несущего Слово падает ему на спину. Лоргар чувствует ее всей кожей, будто прикосновение. Шорох песчинок, дыхание, биение сердца - все так отчетливо слышно, когда наставник стоит всего в шаге от его протянутых вперед рук. Посох ни разу не стукнул об пол - значит, остался у стены рядом с кроватью. Похоже, сам бить не будет, велит убираться к Аксате…

\- Я так не думаю, - поспешно отвечает Лоргар, не обращая больше внимания на слезы и на то, насколько они заметны. - Я не думаю, что вам нужна моя помощь. Я только хотел, чтобы… чтобы…

Там, над его головой, глаза цвета заката, проглоченного бурей. Если так глупить, никогда не заслужишь права в них смотреть. Лоргар приподнимает голову, чтобы увидеть хотя бы ноги - легкие босые ступни у самых своих рук, капли крови в трещинах ожоговой корки, похожие на круглые бусины, светлые ореолы песчинок на темных досках. Совсем рядом.

\- И эта твоя прихоть, к которой ты даже слов подобрать не можешь, настолько не терпела отлагательств? Или ты не отдаешь себе отчета в том, что творишь - так же, как в том, чего хочешь?

Легкое, небрежно-брезгливое движение израненной ступни - и посудина с лекарством Найро скатывается с ладоней Лоргара прочь, куда-то вбок, где он больше не видит ее.

\- Встань и отвечай.

Лоргар поднимается на колени, а потом не выдерживает: запрокидывает голову, чтобы увидеть над собой грозовые глаза. Там, в вязкой густой темноте зрачков, будто тлеет, сам себя пожирает затаенный глубинный жар - непостижимая сила, заставляющая всех и каждого стремиться к себе, как насекомые стремятся к огню. Лоргар не знает, как назвать то, чего он хочет, но не боится жара непостижимой силы. Он готов окунуться в него целиком, как в воду… если бы ему только позволили сделать это.

\- Я… виноват, наставник. Я просто хотел понять, но не смог, а теперь не знаю, что с этим делать. Прикажете позвать Аксату?

Обжигающий взгляд, солнце в утробе бури, выпивает мольбу в его голосе и поглощает без остатка. Солнце… удовлетворено. Так почему-то кажется.

\- Нет. Ты попросишь у него плеть. Боевую, Лоргар. И вернешься с ней. А потом я, может быть, расскажу тебе немного о том, зачем.

Вне себя от облегчения, Лоргар вскакивает и вылетает прочь - так поспешно, что не успевает заметить, как пьют его облегчение грозовые глаза. И только потом, когда дверь за ним закрывается, на колючем молодом лице Несущего Слово проступает едва заметная улыбка. За полгода мальчишка вырос. Теперь он уступает наставнику ростом едва на голову, а в ширине плеч не уступает совсем. Высшая каста не отличается крепким сложением, поэтому последнее неудивительно. Да и прочее уже больше не удивляет: найдёныш Отверженных необычен во всем, настолько, что от него по определению можно ожидать чего угодно. По песку он ходил весь долгий полдень, в огонь ногу ставил, а потом объяснил себе свое скорое исцеление припарками рабов… такое невинное дитя. И облик сильного юноши делает эту его наивность только трогательнее.

А значит, пощады тем более не будет.

Лоргар возвращается с плетью Аксаты - свитым из тонких железных струн жгутом на тяжелой длинной рукояти. Кор Фаэрон смотрит, как он падает на колени и целует плеть, а потом протягивает ему, и медового цвета глаза мальчишки в этот миг полны такого радостного предвкушения, почти счастья. Когда ему велят позвать командира охраны и принять наказание от него, он бывает далеко не так рад, а если приказать ему убираться, чтобы получить свою порку там, где ее получают рабы - он и вовсе уйдет с таким видом, с каким и положено идти на порку.

Он целует плеть только тогда, когда вкладывает ее в руки наставника. И это очень явно меняет смысл затасканного жеста смирения. Если вдуматься - на почти противоположный.

Ну что ж…

Боевая плеть слишком тяжела для руки Несущего Слово. Вот уж удовольствие махать ею - но обычной мальчишку уже не пронять. Даже Аксата, полудюжиной ударов спускающий шкуру с кого угодно, не справляется. Лоргар, уже успевший сбросить с себя робу послушника, стоит на коленях и дисциплинированно смотрит наставнику под ноги - вернее, на ноги, - и Кор Фаэрон приподнимает его подбородок окованным медью концом рукояти.

\- Три ослушания. Это пятнадцать ударов. Достаточно или посчитать все остальное?

Медовые глаза жадно схватывают взглядом его лицо: радость, ожидание, надежда.

\- Как прикажете, наставник.

\- Значит, пятнадцать. Для начала. Можешь не считать.

Кор Фаэрон делает шаг назад и заносит плеть. Чтобы считать все, нужно было звать Аксату - сам он этой штукой точно не взмахнет больше пятнадцати раз. А Лоргар… Лоргар намного выносливее, чем положено быть человеку, ему трудно нанести раны, а потом эти раны заживают стремительно - но и только. Запороть до беспамятства можно и его, проходили уже. Смотря как пороть, смотря чем и смотря зачем.

Сейчас Несущему Слово нужно вовсе не это. А значит, пятнадцати хватит.

Спина мальчишки состоит из одних сплошных мышц - сухих, угловатых. Они резко каменеют, когда на золотистую светлую кожу падает первый удар. Несущий Слово бьет спокойно и без пощады, с точно выверенным оттягом, на исходе удара кромсающим плетью плоть. Струйка крови скатывается с лопатки в ложбинку вдоль позвоночника, медленно ползет вниз, к пояснице. Лоргар молчит, сидя на пятках и нагнув голову. И, кажется, по-прежнему изучает ноги наставника.

У него очень яркая кровь. Пронзительно-алая, почти оранжевая, обладающая свойством густеть и останавливаться очень быстро.

Еще удар. И еще.

\- Пять, - говорит Несущий Слово. - Любой из рабов уже валялся бы на полу, как дохлая ящерица. Ты знаешь об этом.

\- Да, наставник, - отзывается Лоргар, хотя это не вопрос.

И получает ещё удар.

Разумеется, он знает. Одно время он повадился было брать на себя чужие проступки, жалея своих приятелей-рабов - но Кор Фаэрон быстро внес поправки на прочность, сделав равным не само наказание, а его результаты. Не знает Лоргар о другом: что его способность к состраданию - бесценный дар, лучшее подспорье на уготованном ему пути. А то, что он на самом деле чувствует, без конца разглядывая шрамы на ногах наставника, с состраданием разве что граничит. Отчасти.

\- Чужая боль ранит сильнее собственной, верно?

\- Да, наставник.

Еще удар.

\- И когда она жжет тебя изнутри, как проглоченный уголь, страдания плоти взамен нее кажутся облегчением.

\- Да, наставник, - за монотонным, заученным смирением ответа чудится удивление, но Кор Фаэрон ожидает удивления: он знает, что о нем говорят рабы.

Лоргар наслушался своего Найро и не ждет от безжалостного Несущего Слово понимания. Особенно в этом. Ну конечно.

Ещё удар. Кор Фаэрон улыбается согбенной спине, исчерченной струйками яркой крови и длинными вспухшими следами плети.

\- Саманъянга, четыре первых добродетели. Назови их.

\- Смирение, - тотчас отзывается Лоргар.

И получает еще удар.

\- Умеренность.

Удар.

\- Уединение.

Удар.

\- Постоянство.

Удар.

\- Двенадцать. Боль - это первая грань, которую Силы очертили для смертных и их самоуверенности. Наше естество приказывает нам избегать ее, насколько хватит сил. Но следующий велениям своего естества без понимания подобен животному.

\- Да, наставник.

Удар.

\- Добродетель уединения предписывает отвергать в том числе и сострадание. Вместе со всем, что связывает тебя с людьми вокруг.

\- Да, наставник. Я…

Удар.

\- ...только вот саманъянга - начальная ступень. Она готовит к пониманию, к тому, чтобы перестать быть животным - и только. Она не цель, Лоргар. Она средство. Всего лишь первое из многих. Потому что Силы ничего не даруют: расплата следует за все. Животное, которым рожден каждый из нас, может корчиться от боли, неважно, своей или нет, от стыда или от гнева, или от горя, или от вожделения - от чего угодно. Это просто расплата, часть твоей жертвы Силам. Когда ты отделяешь ее от себя, перестаешь бежать от страдания и идешь ему навстречу, осознанно, добровольно, понимая, что ты жертвуешь и зачем, ты перестаешь быть животным. Ты оставляешь позади саманъянга и выходишь за первую грань, отделяющую от Сил.

Удар. Несущий Слово с трудом разжимает пальцы, окостеневшие на рукояти, и бросает плеть. Боли в непривычных к такому насилию мышцах теперь обеспечены - до конца предзаката, а может быть, и долгой ночи. Но оно стоит того. Потому что Лоргар должен был получить именно то наказание, которое хуже всего отличает от награды.

Потому что наказание - часть награды, неотделимая от нее.

А Лоргар смотрит, как наставник открывает одну из склянок у кровати, сыплет из нее что-то в пахнущий травяной горечью кувшин, льет в таз на полу душистый темный настой, взбалтывает в кувшине остатки…

\- На самом деле с тобой еще рано говорить об этом. Но ты спросил, зачем я делаю то, что делаю. Ты хотел не только удовлетворить... сострадание, но и получить ответ, и пошел ради этого на порку. Намеренно. Осознанно и добровольно.

Кувшин опрокидывается над его спиной, и из него вышибает дух: внезапная боль по-настоящему ужасна. Она мгновенно вгрызается в раны, проникая до костей, тело выходит из повиновения и выгибается дугой в инстинктивном спазме, и Лоргар с придушенным хрипом запрокидывается назад, подавившись незаконченным вдохом.

Глаза Несущего Слово - закат и буря - пьют его боль. Несущий Слово держит его за нижнюю челюсть, склонившись к его лицу, так, что эти глаза оказываются близко, как никогда. У аккуратной руки с красивыми длинными пальцами, хрупкой на вид, железная хватка. Не слишком крепкая, нет - просто очень твердая. Очень спокойная.

\- А ведь это даже не соль, - мягко, как-то укоризненно говорит он, пока Лоргар заново учится дышать, пока боль, страшная, но мгновенная, отступает, быстро растворяясь в теле вместе с той, что оставила после себя плеть. - Это мое лекарство. И оно действительно помогает исцелить раны быстро, потому что я принес обет ходить босиком до тех пор, пока не вернусь из изгнания - а значит, я буду держать его, будь передо мной хоть песок, хоть огонь, хоть преисподняя Сил. Что же до сострадания… вся эта возня с тобой и размахивание плетью сейчас не облегчили мне жизнь, ты ведь понимаешь?

Лоргару нечего сказать. Запоздалое понимание держит его за горло.

\- Да, наставник…

А закат за пеленой бури все пьет его душу: облегчение, стыд, раскаяние, сострадание, боль, надежду - до самого дна, до той темноты, в которой уже не различить, что есть что. Найро ничего не понимает. Потому что ничего на самом деле не знает о Несущем Слово. О лекарстве, которое ужаснее самих ожогов. О грани, отделяющей животных от Сил. О том, как хрупко просвечивает сквозь кожу голубая вена над подъемом ступни, сбегая в белесое месиво шрамов и пропадая в нем. Когда ты перестаешь бежать от страдания и идешь ему навстречу…

\- Вы позволите мне вам помочь?

И Несущий Слово разжимает пальцы. А потом скупо кивает ему в ответ.


End file.
